The Demon and the Reaper
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Micheils is an noble house with three hairs. Sebastian, Claude, and Jamie. each find their Ture love, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff and a Female Keyblade master. Note: words in bold are Infernal/Demon words they will be tranlasted at the end for your understanding. Reviews are most welcome.
1. Homeland

The Demon and the Reaper

Ch. 1 Homeland

_*cough cough* "__**Azagora**__, __**Cemus**__…where are you!" asked a six year old demon boy. "__**Cyrus**__ I'm here!" a voice called through the thick smoke. It was his little brother Cemus. "Cemus can you sing?" he asked "Not long Cyrus but I'll try." Cemus began to sing a song that always calmed him down. Cyrus crawled through the smoke till he could feel his brother's bare feet. "ekkk!" Cemus screamed he got a hand put over his mouth as his older brother hissed "It's just me Cemus, don't scream like that." Cemus calmed down and Cyrus asked "Cemus where's baby sis?" Cemus became alarmed "She's still in the training room!" but as he said that part of the roof came down trapping the boys where they were. They knew at this rate they couldn't save their baby sister Azagora. Mother was just outside where they were trapped and said "So long boys. A fitting end to two useless sons." Cyrus cursed to his mother, a mother had been a monster to him his six years of life "Damm you bitch!" Cemus was rather shocked, never had he heard his brother use such filthy language. When Cyrus realized what he had said he turned to his little brother and said "I promise if we get out of this alive I will never use that language again ever. I'm sorry little brother."_

_Within the training room locked away was Azagora, her father and her faithful hell hound. Azagora saw her father wasn't going to make it she began to cry. He said "Azie dear don't morn me, rejoice in my passing for I am free of your mother. Have courage my child and live. One day come back here with your brothers and rule proudly and wisely. Take good care of her __**Malkiet**__. Don't fail in it hound." Malkiet yip barked as a way of saying 'Yes my lord' _

_The three __**Michaelis**__ children did make it out alive…only to be spilt apart from each. Cyrus became the adopted brother to Dante and Virgil Sparda. Cemus was taken by a Drow family. Azagora had been given to a kind family who had just taken in another child like her. She was only six._


	2. 13 Years Later Sebastian Michaelis

Ch. 2 13 Years Later Sebastian Michaelis

Over the past 13 years Sebastian grew from trouble maker demon boy to refined and noble demon teenager who was one year shy of being an adult. Sebastian was in contract with a boy of fourteen years. The boy often reminded him of his brother Cemus…or as he called himself now Claude Michaelis. The boy's name is Ciel Phantomhive a name as noble as his. Ciel looked up to Sebastian, who was staring a picture of Ciel's parents, and saw tears falling from Sebastian's eyes. Ciel asked "What's wrong Sebastian. Why are you crying?" Sebastian spoke "You once asked me how old I was yet I never answered for I didn't think you'd understand that though demons live long lives they age like humans. I am only nineteen years old **bocasan**." Ciel was shocked Sebastian wasn't much older than him…five years difference, Ciel looked at him and saw him turn away rather hurt. "Bocasan, today is my baby sister's birthday…she would be seventeen…had she lived through that day. She was only four when she died." He sobbed uncontrollably mourning a little sister he'd never been allowed to mourn. Ciel walked up to him and said "It's ok to cry Bass, I'll be truthful I've cried to myself when no one was looking, I have to stay strong…I'm all that remains of my family." Bass looked up at Ciel who slowly and gentaly took him into his arms and Ciel said "I'm here cry, you need to." Bass wept not only for the sister and father he lost, but the old brother he once knew. He also cried tears of joy to be allowed a chance to properly mourn. Ciel asked "you never mourned your sister?" bass rather broken said "no, not even my father that loved me and my brother." Ciel looked at his father's picture and saw how similar Bass looked to it. He only wished he could meet the demon's father…to what kind of 'man' raised his perfect butler. "Bocasan, **Yerpdon**. Thank-you" Sebastian said standing back up. His face was red. The whites of his eyes were red. Ciel smiled and said "Take the rest of day off Bass you need it." Sebastian bowed his thank-you and went to the make shift grave he and his brother had made…before his brother went mad.


	3. 13 Years later Claude Michaels

Ch. 3 13 Years later Claude Michaels

Over the past 13 years Claude had suffered one injustice after another. Claude had been raised a Drow slave and he often was starved. As a six year old he sang to himself a song that he'd later hear Jamie sinning. "There is a castle on a cloud; I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred boys and girls, nobody shouts or talks too loud, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white Holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see and she's soft to touch, she says "Claude, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries, crying at all is not allowed, not in my castle on a cloud."

Now he was a strong eighteen year old demon teenager two years shy of adult hood. And bad luck put him in the hands of an abusive master…if only he could take the brat's soul and end him he'd be free. Yet he didn't. Hanna **Anafeloz** was a former severnt of his family…and she had known him as boy…he was not cruel. She told him to watie.

Today was a sad day for the demon male. His litle sister was killed…or so he thought. Today Hanna would tell bothe boys the truth. She ordered the triplets to guard Alois Trancy, Cluade's Master, with their lives. They both made their way toward the grave.


	4. Truth from Hanna

Ch. 4 Truth from Hanna

Sebastian swore to himself as he saw Claude approach. Claude though relaxed, his brother was ok, he'd hadn't killed him or hurt him too badly. "Cyrus! Brother!" Claude called happily and ran to hug him. Sebastian flinched…it had been 13 years since he had heard his brother call him his true name. "Cemus…are you ok? You haven't been your self lately." Cemus smiled like he used to do. "Yah I know…I was rather mad at my bad luck…forgetting you and sis were the only ones who cared…aside from the servants." Cyrus nodded to **Jakietaka** Anafeloz. Bass sighed and asked "how did you to slip away from Alois? I sware he reminds me of mother." Jakietaka answered "I have my ways master." Cyrus sighed "Don't call me that. Our family is destroied." Jakietaka smirked and said "Not so Cy. Cemus Cyrus your sister survived the fire." Cyrus and Cemus both looked at Jakietaka. Both asked "How?" Jakietaka said "Between me and Malkiet we got her to safetly but back then I couldn't support porcteing her and nor could my brother. However she is still near the villiage." Cy closed his eyes and opened his sences to listen for his sister's voice…that sweet voice that could turn sharp when she was pissed. Soon he had her located. He looked at Cemus and said "You can come if you wish to." He removed the pin from his jacket and quicly swarled a note and said "Hanna take this to ciel and stay with him till I call for you. Then send word to the triplets to do the same with Alois."

With that they left to locate their long lost baby sister, who now calls her self Jamie Ellea Micheils.


	5. 13 years later Jamie Ellea Micheils

Ch. 5 13 years later Jamie Ellea Micheils

Jamie and Sophia had grown up like sisters the some what mortal and the half demon. Sophia was Jamie's elder sister, much like Sebastian in age. Jamie was always the baby, but she had grown into a tough hard ass seveteen year old demon teen. Jamie was a very powerful and clever. She could bend the elements to her will and blend into them.

Jamie and Sophia were at school when Jamie reunited with her brothers. Jamie held her head in shame. Sophia looked at her and asked "Why so glum Jamie?" "It's June 23rd" Jamie reliped darkly. Sophia drew back and remebered "Oh don't go all Ciel on me Jem." Jamie sighed "My real dad died this day, as did my two elder brothers. Mother never loved any of us. She just used us!" Jamie punched a locker which a high picthed male voice said "Do you mind getting me out of here please?" Jamie eyed the locker and saw two green/yellow eyes looking at her. "How's it that a reaper is locked up in a locker of a high school student?" he sheeplishy said "It's hard to explian…look out." Sophia doged the ninja star that wizz passed her head. Jamie cught it between her fingers. In one fast praticed move she truned it into a knife and threw it. The voice from the locker said "How'd you do that?!" Jamie smiled and said "I'm one hell of a Nobody" she back fliped and her attire changed into a long black coat. Sophia smiled "so that's where you've been the past year." Jamie pulled two keyblades, "Yah, well I won't be a weak demon anymore." What apporched them was a rather nasty looking thing. It looked like a monkey but it had a sling shot. "Becareful Sophia, that thing's a bitch."

The voice in the locker was indeed a Reaper. It was rather cramped in there. He was getting scaired. He knew he was in deep chocobo dung with William. He got himself shoved in a loker and a demon and a mortal saw him. He saw a pair of red eyes stareing at him, he wasn't sure if they were the girl's or Sebastian's…but they left him were he was. He saw a pair of golden eyes look at him with compastion. But they left him to join the fight.

Sebastian and Claude joined their sister and her friend in the fight. Claude got knocked on his ass, and someone steped on his glasses. Though he could see well he faked he couldn't. Sebastian stopped and looked at who walked in. Jamie cursed "Xehanort!" he turned and smirked "Well well little Axelle still sharp as ever." Jamie stood and gave him the middle finger and said "Fuck off!" Xehanort's smirk faded he then said "So this is how it is then Demon?" Jamie locked eyes with him and hissed "I will never contract with sucm like you!" Sebastian dove tword his brother and helped him up. And yelled "Azagora he's your's take care of him!" Jamie spun her keyblades and soon they melded into one…Ki Blade. "What how?!" Xehanort cried as he saw Ki Blade in Jamie's hands. Jamie only smiled and hissed "Demon's are rather cunning, stand and fight or die!" Xehanort smirked and said as a dark corrdoir opened behind him "No today I'll run. This thorws a monkey wernch into my plans. So long young Demon" he backed up and vanshied. "Son of bitch!" Jamie cursed. The voice swecked "Are you talking to me now?" Jamie burst out luaghing. Sophia said "We really need to get him out of there he's going carzy in there"

They had just yanked the locker door when they saw the reaper's true form. The repaer was a red head. He looked up at Jamie and said "Thank-you" Jamie helped the reaper to a stand and the reaper saw his boss. "Reaper Sutcliff, what are you doing?" The red head said "I got shoved into a locker and these two got me out." Jamie had her hood up. His boss looked at her "State your rank Nobody." He ordered "I don't answer to you but if you must know fifthteen." He stared at her and sneered "You just watch your self Axelle. And keep anyothers in line. Stay out of our way. Demons are enough trouble as it is. With that the two left and Jamie lowered her hood and said "You two can stop showing off now." Right behind Jamie her two brothers lept down from their hidding place on the celling. Sebastian the taller and eldest brother said "Well handled sis." Jamie turned to sebastian and said "Hey Cyrus. Hey Cemus, how are you two. It been thriteen years…I've missed you!" she grappled Sebastian cring like she would have when ever mother toruchered him or Cemus. "Shhh **hyoku**. It's ok." Cyrus said holding Jamie.

Soon the qintet was on their way home. Jamie was rideing on Sebastian's back like a little kid agin and had fallen asleep. Claude walked and kept and egar ear out for that bastard Xehnarot. Sophia walked in scilance. Her adopted sister had found her family after so long.


	6. Home coming

Ch. 6 Home coming

Sebastian, Claude, Jamie and Sophia walked home mostly in silence. Jamie had fallen asleep on Bass' back. Claude kept rather alert to danger to his sleeping sister. Sophia kept an eye on the two demons. She had a strong distaste for demons although she had grown up with one for a sister. Jamie had been dreaming dreams of her family together and happy. Father, her two brothers, her, the servants, Sophia, and her close friends.

They neared home at the gate of their village. It was a gladsome sight. The people had long awaited the heirs to the Michaelis home. Sophia didn't know Infernal as people cheered on the three demons with her. "**Hiyja junta meck**!" some shouted. Others shouted "**Juhiy franta **Michaelis **gundun**" Jamie had woken up and tapped Bass on his shoulder. He stopped but a moment to let her down off his back then continue to the manor they called home. "Hey Jamie what dose Hiyja junta meck and Juhiy franta Michaelis gundun mean?" Jamie smiled and said "the first Hiyja junta meck loosely translates in English to Welcome Back. The second is clearer cut as long live house Michaelis."

Once in the manor Jamie, Sebastian and Claude sat down in what was the old sitting room. Jamie was amazed for she knew who was responsible for this "We have very loyal help." She commented. Sebastian called for a raven that was in the area. Writing a note to Jaketaka Sebastian gave her the signal to bring Ciel to the manor here in the village. Ciel is his bocasan. Hanna would then write to the triplets to bring Alois here as well. The first to appear was Ciel and Hanna. Ciel walked right up to Sebastian and smacked him with his cane. Hanna said "Little lord that is not nice to do to your equal." Ciel looked at Hanna in disbelief. "He's my what?" he asked rather rudely. Jamie stood and caught the boy's hand before he could slap Sebastian again. Ciel looked at Jamie and asked "Who the hell are you?" Jamie darkly answered "Matron Azagora Michaelis. Cyrus is my brother and you have harmed him…I will not stand for such disrespect." Ciel went pale. Of late he had taken to studying demons to learn more about his prefect butler. Matron was head of house in a demon household. Ciel had crossed a line and he knew bass would vouch for him…he deserved his punishment what ever it was. He stammered "I-I-I am sorry ml'lady I didn't know I promise it won't happen again!" Jamie trusted his words for there was no lie to speak of in them "your words are merit enough. Don't let me catch you harming Cyrus or Cemus again got it?" Ciel only nodded. He sat down quietly by Sebastian and saying "Sorry" once to the sore demon who said "No I'm sorry I should have been more up front with you." Jamie calmed down she cared about her brothers a lot and hated to see them harmed. "Let's hope his charge is different."

And different Alois Trancy was he kicked Claude and attacked Hanna. Jamie jumped on Alois as soon as he turned to set his eyes on Ciel Phantomhive. Holding him steadfast Jamie hissed "watch were you treed boy your in my home now. I will not stand for such injustices." Alois looked at Jamie and said "Is Claude your brother?" Jamie nodded once. Jamie had tugged at a heart string. Alois stopped tears in his eyes. Now he understood why Claude had not killed Sebastian on his order. Sebastian was his brother. He wouldn't dare too. Not with out hell from his sister. Alois submitted to Jamie and peace was restored. Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury smiled and danced around both Jamie and Sophia chanting "My mistress Michaelis has grown and she has a lovely handmaiden. Azagora will fulfill her father's dying wish at long last. House Michaelis will rise from the ashes to its former glory!" Sophia blushed and quietly said "I'm second to no one." Jamie looked and said "I could use your talents round here Sopie, Hanna can't do it all alone." Sophia locked hands with Jamie in partnership. The beginning to a new start. Jamie swore never to be her mother. One big issue though crossed her mind. She was a new Alpha and the others may not follow unless she used her Matron rights. She looked toward Cyrus and Cemus and said "Brothers take your mortal's under your wings as your kids. Treat them as your flesh and blood." Both brothers stood bowed and as one said "Yes Matron."


	7. William T Spears

Ch. 7 William T. Spears

Two years have past since Jamie and her two brothers returned to their ancestral home. On their sister's order Sebastian and Claude had adopted Ciel and Alois respectively. In these two years Ciel adjusted rather well to his new life. Still a noble of high statue but now he had a family even if they adopted him. He had gained a cousin. Alois Trancy still acted out against the servants, but to Ciel, he opened up. Alois admitted to being rather lonely and missed his little brother Luka.

Jamie had led wisely, but she knew to be truly accepted she needed a mate. But she wanted true love. None of the noble men that visited from other lands pleased her. Her eldest brother Sebastian aka Cyrus expressed concern for his baby sister. "Hyoku, are you ok?" he asked. Jamie smiled and said "Yah just can't seem to find some one I like. How do you and Cemus fair?" Sebastian sighed "I'm not doing well myself…" from nowhere a red headed male grappled Sebastian from behind "Sebby! Where's that darling brother of your's?" he asked "Over here Grell" Cemus called from the top of the stairs. Grell got up off Sebastian and bounced up to Cemus. He giggled and said "Oh Claude you're so cute!" snuggling the demon as picked him up off his feet. Jamie giggled. "As long as your happy Claude I could care less what race he his. Just don't hurt him Grell or it's your face got it." She said. Grell nodded and kissed Claude getting a happy growl out him.

A week later William T. Spears head of dispatch came looking for Grell. He first encountered Sebastian. "Michaels what are you doing here?" he asked Sebastian answered "This is my home Will." William swallowed hard. He was on demon lands. He'd better watch himself. "Sebastian, could you please tell me where Grell is? He hasn't been to work lately." Sebastian laughed and said "Do you not remember, you said 'I don't want to see you around here ever' we all saw it in Grell's memories. My little sister is rather adept in fixing or breaking the chains of memories in one's heart." William froze as he flashed back to that day a week ago.

_Grell came in with the stench of demon on him. He was later than normal. He looked as if he just woke up and quickly left the demon he'd been with. William smirked and said "Late again Grell and you smell of demon. what the hell are you thinking?" before Grell could answer a counsel member walked past and gave a disgusted look to William and hissed "You best take care of this and quickly." William snapped and yelled at Grell "Get the fuck out of here Grell Sutcliff, you can never belong here if your loving the demon."_

William knew that he had hurt Grell's feelings because he had found Grell's room empty and ready for a new recruit. Grell had taken his glasses and death scythe. William hung his head low and said "What I did was wrong and I wanted to say I am sorry to him…but if he doesn't want to see me that is fine." William was about to walk away when Sebastian said "I never said Grell didn't want to see you. All I said was you told him you didn't want him around anymore." William looked at Sebastian who held his hand out and said "Come William, you're a welcomed friend." William took the demon's hand and was lead to the huge manor home and William asked "You live here? You're a noble?" Seb nodded to the shocked reaper.

When he entered he met her. Jamie was quite a beautiful looking demon female. She wore a nice close fitting black t-shirt that said "May the force be with you." She had on lose fitting blue jeans. She was barefooted and wore to anklets on her right ankle. One he assumed to be the mark of matron or high priests. The other was hematite. She wore two rings one on each middle finger. One was the family signet ring the other was the ancestral matron ring with a ruby in the setting. Her hair was short black. Her eyes were a deep crimson. His heart started to race.

Jamie looked on William with out her hood to obscure her view. She saw him in all his beauty. His neat kept short black hair His glowing neon green/yellow eyes His black square framed glasses. She giggled when saw him get flustered. He approached her and tried to introduce himself but he kept stuttering. "I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-am-m-m-m W-w-wi-i-il" Sebastian took notice and came to William's aid saying "Sister you must forgive him. He seems to be rather nervous" Jamie giggled making William blush harder. Jamie said "It's ok. By the way best compose your self…I don't think you want Grell to see you like this." William knew full well what was meant and calmed down. He managed this time to introduce himself "I am William T. Spears. It's an honor to meet you." Jamie smiled and said "You to William. I'm Jamie Ellea Michaels Matron of the house of Michaels, the ruling house of this village." Grell and Claude came down from Claude's room and Grell said "oh William. What are you doing here?"

William smiled ready to take a gamble. He said "I came looking for you Grell but instead I found love." Sebastian raised his brow, but Jamie held her hand up for silence. She had watched Xemnas carefully and learned what made a leader. But there she knew better than try to over take the superior. She had been loyal to the point she was made third in command. Sebastian fell silent; as much as he wanted to rip into will for boldly stating he was in love he respected his sister and her position. Jamie looked at William and said "I'm glad the feeling is mutual William." William smiled at Jamie, who sharply turned and said to Grell "Grell your guest here watch you're self." Grell flinched and said "Yes Matron."

William smiled when he saw Ciel and Alois run in from outside and hug their respective fathers. Ciel turned smiled and bowed to William saying "Welcome to House Michaels William." William looked down on the five foot sixteen year old, he had short navy hair and deep navy eyes to match. "thank-you Ciel." 


	8. Love with out fear

Ch. 8 Love with out fear

William felt uneasy returning to work with Grell after a week with their demonic lovers. William reeked of gentle and careful kisses from Jamie. Jamie was very kind and understood why he left. He was afraid he'd get caught. William saw just how carefree Grell was. William though had always felt rather unsure in most things aside from his job. If he lost his job how would Jamie react? Grell however was not afraid to boost of his time off with his lover Claude Michaels. Ronald Knox, Alan Humphries, and Erick Slingby were awed at Grell's bravery to be with a demon male. Alan and Erick looked at each other and Alan flinched as a wave of pain hit him. Grell spoke in a low voice, "Alan, my lover Claude has a sister that could help you. Just talk to William. Ask him if you could meet his girl." William sighed so long as those three could keep their mouth's shut things would be ok. Alan barely could walk. William found himself at the brunette reaper's side. He eyed the other three and said "To hell with this come the four of you let's get out of here." Grell smiled a rather toothy grin. Erick was a little confused but where ever Alan went he would go too. Ronald felt honored to be asked to go with William.

The five of them left the London branch of dispatch for good. Once they returned to the village they were welcomed by Jamie and her two brothers. Grell ran up to Claude. "Claudius I've missed you!" Claude held Grell like he was a fragile girl. Grell loved him with all his heart. He nestled his head into Claude's strong right shoulder. William carefully approached Jamie not wanting to bring Sebastian's wrath on himself. Sebastian commented "William where's your enthusiasm? You love her right?" William caught the raised eye brow Sebastian often used with Ciel. William sighed and admitted "I've never gotten this far in a relationship before…I gave up hope." Every one stopped…William never got laid? He never got a first kiss? He never got passed the first date? He never got a date? William broke down and cried hard. Never had he cried not since his mother died. His father soon beat that out of him…any emotion. He looked up through his watery eyes and say three hands offered to him. He took two of them. He felt strength through them as he was pulled to a stand and into a girl's gentle and strong arms. He knew it was Jamie, she gently rubbed his back and he softly moaned through his tears. His fellow reapers were in shock then felt bad. Grell asked Claude to put him down and he approached William offering him his handkerchief. William took it and dried his eyes. He looked at the red headed reaper, and said "Thanks Grell." Grell smiled a soft smile. William turned his attention to Jamie and said "I'm sorry I haven't been allowed to love anyone…but my instances told me it was wrong not to love someone." Jamie drew back her eyes flashed the angry red and said to all the guys that had gathered "Watch for anyone who wishes to do my mate harm!" Jamie had just to the village warriors and males claimed William officially. Claude and Grell had already declared their love so it was no surprise that Jamie would.

Among the men was Adrian Crevan a.k.a Undertaker. He representatived the reapers in the village. The guys all shouted the village battle cry and all he could do was laugh. His laugh was heard by all gathered there. One of the men was a young apostate mage named Anders. Anders couldn't stand Adrian and said "Care to enlighten us on what's so funny?" Adrian bowed and said "Of course Anders. You all think this will be easy. However it's not for you see William's hate and fear of Demons is rooted in his hate and fear of his demonic father. His Mother was a reaper. His father is the rather cunning demon, Moonduis." Jamie saw the truth when she had first met William. But his actions spoke nothing of following his father. The men's crimson, golden, and violet eyes flashed anger and fear. But they did not turn on William not when their wise leader trusted him. Adrian added "William however has made a pact with Andrastie herself and so long as he dose not do evil he shall not turn."

A week later peace returned to the little village. Jamie still could smell a faint smell of demon on William. They agreed that William was not safe until either the demon was destroyed or sealed. William wanted to be free of it for good, not give it a chance to break free and kill. There had been a few incidents where William lost his battle with his inner demon and it fed and killed. When he had woken he was sore, naked and bloody. He knew only one thing could save him…Exorsium. It was his only option against his inner demon.

When he spoke to Jamie, Sebastian, and Claude they were rather shocked William wanted that. Jamie spoke rather concerned for the reaper. "William you don't understand. An Exorsium would kill you! Reapers aren't tolerant to it. Too many holy objects at once." Hanna walked in and piped up saying "Jamie you still have a Matron right that hasn't been used in five millenniums." Hanna smiled evilly at that fact. "What is that?" Jamie asked fearful "Demonic banishment. Only demon's and Reapers survive it. It won't kill William it will render him comatose for about a month or two no more." Jamie looked between her brothers and her boyfriend. She'd do anything to save him.

Jamie nodded, she asked "Hanna could you ask Hextor and the triplets to take the boys on a day trip, I don't care to where just keep them from here until we're done here. Sophia I need you now!" with that Hanna vanished through a puff of smoke and Sophia appeared bowing in her typical style. It was then decided that it was done within the week.


	9. Exorsium

Ch. 9 Exorsium

At the end of the week the demons of house Michaels readied them selves for the demonic Exorsium. William was rather timid. He barely ate all day. The demon that had been in him since he was five, when his mother died, was going to be sent back to hell. It was dusk when Sebastian tapped William on his shoulder. "It's time William. Don't fear." Sebastian said smelling the fear rolling off of the Shinogami. William stood and followed Bass to the ritual chamber. This is where Jamie and Hanna had been all day…they had even taken their meals their. William entered and he saw something weird. Jamie and Hanna were dressed in priestess robes, but Claude and Grell were shirtless. He saw Sebastian take off his own shirt then Hanna said "I'm very sorry to say but you need to remove your clothes. It's part of the ritual." Jamie spoke up handing William a glasses case. "Once your ready take your glasses off so they don't get hurt. The case is my gift to you my love." William smiled then nodded. He set the case on the bed and then removed his clothes a piece at a time. Once he stood their nude he looked at Jamie and sighed he was doing this for her safety. If the demon ran free it would kill her and he'd be alone. He sat down on the bed and removed his glasses for the battle. He slipped them into the case Jamie had given him. Grell snatched the case and set it aside. Sebastian and Claude bound the shaking reaper in place.

The battle began once Hanna called the Demon's name. It caused William to thrash and curse in infernal. It was a good thing he was bound by demon grade ropes. William's normal yellow green had turned into a nasty orange and his teeth grew sharp, he tried biting Claude and Sebastian's hands every time they pushed him down. They knew gagging a raging demon was a bad idea. Hanna drew banishment runes on William's bare chest in Jamie's blood. Jamie stood back fighting back tears. Soon enough once the demon was banished it was Jamie's turn. She had to call her lover back from the depths of darkness. She approached the still body of her lover. She stroked his face and hummed a lullaby…a pulse was felt and William's steady rhythmic breathing could be heard by the demons who were there. They had won. William was free.

Jamie dove into the depth's of her boyfriend's heart and saw the chains of memories still linked and still strong. Jamie reinforced them with demon magic. Jamie though added a memory to the chains. William would now know that Axelle and her where the same person. She heard him behind her "Jamie, how did it go?" he asked she turned and saw him the same reaper she knew just more carefree and loving. "We won love you're free of the demon." Will had a peaceful smile on his face as Jamie left him.

Jamie snapped out of her trance and saw her brothers looking at her, Sophia just remind were she was the whole time, she was there to tranquilize the demon if need be. But Jamie and her brothers had prevailed against the demon setting William T. Spears free.


	10. Sleeping Shinogami

Ch. 10 Sleeping Shinogami

It had been nearly a month since they had set William free of his deadly demon. The villagers were able to sleep peacefully knowing the malfacarien demon was gone. William had been moved to the med ward of the manor. He had a peaceful look on his face. Jamie was by his side when ever she could be. Ciel however was by the Shinogami side every wakening minute, and when it was bed time he cuddled by the comatose Shinogami. Hanna learned of it first when she didn't find Ciel with Alois in their bed room. When she found him he was snuggled under William's arm.

It was Saturday, the sun shone through the shut shade in the med ward where William T. Spears lay. The light fell on his face causing him to moan. He put his arm on his face and groaned "It's way too early!" William though heard Jamie snap "KIRA GET THE HELL OFF OF ME." William opened his eyes when heard Kira giggle. He happened to look down at his side was Ciel, still sleeping. His eyes met Hanna's who smiled "Good to see you awake master William."

William slowly and unsteadily got up and saw he was just in his underwear. Hanna helped him to the table where his clothes had been set…he was half blind with out his glasses. Ciel had woken and bounced happily "Uncle William!" William was rather confused but shook it off. Ciel came over to him with a big smile on his face and said "Auntie Jamie's been waiting for this day!" William understood know what was up with Ciel. He had finally warmed up to his new family…seeming to forget his true family. Once William was dressed Hanna took his arm saying "Come William, Jamie has your glasses."

Once up stairs in the study Jamie happily hugged William, almost crying. She took out his glasses case and carefully put his repaired and clean glasses on his face. William looked at Jamie he smiled. she had taken the up most care of his glasses while he was comatose, how could he ever repay her? He said "Jamie I love so much you saved my life, you protected my glasses, and you didn't care that I'm really a half blood. I really don't know how I can repay you." Jamie smiled at the love struck reaper, all she said was "Love and protect me and mine. Lead the guys they way I lead wisely, justly and fairly. And most of all never raise your hand or voice to anyone here." William nodded willing to follow what his lover said "I'm yours eternally." William said "I know" Jamie answered.


	11. Luka Mcken

Ch. 11 Luka Mcken

It was two months since William had woken up and he was back to normal, well as normal as your going to get with a demon for a girl friend. It was the start of summer. Which meant the **Kinchia Tunta **Festival, the official start to summer in the village was this week.

Jamie and her brothers went with their lovers, save for Sebastian. He still didn't have a girl. Claude and Grell took Alois around proudly. Sebastian spent time with Ciel. Ciel though could see his father was lonely. Jamie and William walked around.

Sebastian and Ciel were walking when they heard some of the police cashing a small boy with orange hair and grey eyes. The little boy ran right into Ciel smacking him to the ground. Alois was right at the fountain waiting for his fathers when he saw it happen. Alois ran over and helped Ciel up. They looked at the little boy.

Alois gasped in shock. "L-Luka?" he asked. The little boy looked up at Alois Trancy and said "H-h-ho-ho-w do you know my name sir?" Alois knelt down and gently said "Luka it's me Jim. Remember?" Luka's eyes grew wide and he smiled.

One officer approached and said "I'm sorry to break up the reunion but the boy did steal a loaf of bread." With that Jamie approached with the merchant who snapped "There's the little thief." She grabbed Luka roughly by the wrist and said "Your mine to punish." Luka started to cry. A loud grabble emitted from his small stomach. The merchant stopped and said "Was that you boy?" Luka painfully nodded. The merchant set the boy down. There is an unspoken rule among the villagers to care for the hungry and the homeless. "Take the beard boy on the house, but why didn't you speak up?" Luka shrugged and said "I don't know." The cop was about to take the boy when Claude spoke up "That won't be needed sir. I'll be taking him with me." Luka paused and looked between Claude and his brother Jim. Alois couldn't believe it. Claude…his adopted father was going to be taking Luka in too.

Jamie smiled and said "Now that is taken care of lunch is on me." Every one even William laughed. Luka though said "Sorry sir for knocking you down." Ciel was shocked and looked at Alois and said "He's related to you how?" Alois said "Ha-ha very funny Ciel, just because he has manners and uses them doesn't mean I don't." Ciel smirked and said "I'm just joking with you"

It was a happy reunion back at home when Luka spotted Hanna. "Hanna!" the little boy cried. Hanna couldn't have been happier to see her favorite former meal. Like a mother she picked up Luka and hugged him making him giggle.


	12. The Coming of Age

Ch. 12 the Coming of age

House Michaels had a lot to be proud of. First off Sebastian, Claude and Jamie had grown into fine Adults of their home village. Claude and Jamie had found and declared their mates. Alois, Ciel and Luka each had grown up. Alois was nineteen and an adult, which meant he got his own room. Ciel was eighteen and almost a man. Luka was seventeen and two years shy of adulthood.

With Alois turning nineteen this year he was one of only six others growing up. A festival was held around Alois' birthday of November 5th. The festival was known as **La Ortan Heta Bludeo. **All seven children will prove they are ready for the trials and joys of adulthood. For the four boys it would the traditional gantlet. Alois was rather afraid. But he steeled his nerves to bring his new family honor.

At high noon the men's test had begun. Alois and the other three boys were first rendered comatose and taken to the center of the maze Once awoken they had to find their way home while encountering challenges along the way.

Something was wrong Jamie could tell. It had been three in the afternoon and the woman's test had begun and Alois was not back yet. Claude and Grell paced worried for their elder son. Luka was worried for his brother too. Jamie looked to William, Claude, and Sebastian and said "Go and find Alois alive…" funny enough there was a rustling from a maze wall and Alois tumbled through cut up and bloody. He got up and ran to Jamie crying, scared out of his mind as a man in all black approached him.

Jamie knew already who he was and said "What's your reason for being here Marluxia?" the man lowered his hood to show long pink hair and soft teal eyes. Marluxia eyed Jamie seductively only to get a death scythe to the head. William stood their with his death scythe in hand. Marluxia rubbed his head and said "Well well looks like little Axelle has someone to fight her battles for her." Jamie pulled her Keyblade and said "I can fight for my self Marluxia. You are backstabbing Jerk!" Marluxia stood back and said "So it was you that tattled to Superior." Jamie smirked "I severed him and Saix without question. I was looking to prove my loyalty. You were so arrogant to think I'd keep quite after you confessed to me." Marulxia attacked Jamie and managed to take her captive. "No one move, or you lose your precious Queen." A monotone voice rang out "Let her go Marulxia." Mar turned holding Jamie fast, there on the nearest was stood Saix, long cerulean hair and lovely emerald eyes and one nasty scar in an "X" shape along his nose. "Well Saix what a nice surprise. Here catch." He tossed Jamie hard. Saix in one fast movement caught Jamie and swung off of Mar's scythe and landed next to William handing Jamie over to him. "I believe she is yours?" he asked William nodded holding Jamie close. Saix said "Fight Marluxia fight like man, or are you afraid of me?" Mar laughed "You no, the demon within, yeah." Saix's eyes changed from emerald to golden in an instant, as he said "Then come on and get it." With that a duel began. When it was over Marluxia ran off in his true form…a Shinigomi werewolf. Saix stood bloody and panting. He looked at Jamie approached and knelt "I pledged my skills to you Jamie."

Jamie smiled and said "Welcome to the village Isa. Let go of the past and answer only to your true name Isa." Isa stood smiled and removed his black coat reliving a nice Native uniform of buck skin pants and a hard leather chest plate.


	13. Star Trinity

Ch. 13 Star Trinity

It was summer time and Ciel, Alois, and Luka were sitting outside for their lessons. Luka was distracted by the flowers. Alois was trying to focus and keep an eye on his little brother. Ciel was reading the assigned material. Their "teacher" was Jamie's old high school English teacher Mrs. Marshall. She was quite lovely and had dreadlocks. Ciel had liked her when he met her in town. Jamie and William had taken Ciel out to a movie, "Phantom of the Opera" with some little known actors and some big names. Jamie had spotted her and her kids "Mrs. Marshall? Marshmallow?" Jamie had said. The 48 year old teacher had turned and face had lit up when she saw her favorite loveable student. "Oh Jamie it's so good to see you!" they ran up to each other and hugged. Mrs. Marshall saw Ciel and asked "oh who's this little pumpkin? He's just precious." Jamie giggled and said "this is my nephew Ciel Michaels." Mrs. Marshall hugged the eighteen year old who was only five two in height.

It had been shortly thereafter that Jamie hired Mrs. Marshall and her two kids to work at the manor. Mrs. Marshall took it a pawn her self to teach the three boys of the house through text. Ciel was reading Animal Farm and snickering at the Pigs. Alois was reading Antigonie. Luka was trying to read but was having trouble. Hence why he was easily distracted by the flowers.

Sebastian was in the village knocked on his ass after he had a bad date. His own knives had been used against him. He lay crying to him self. That was till he saw a girl with gentle blue eyes and long blue hair standing over him. She moved and carefully removed the knives one by one. Soon he was sitting up. He said "thank-you. I'm Sebastian Michaels, you are?" she smiled and said "Aqua, it's nice to meet you Sebastian. Maybe we could go out later." Seb's face lit up "Sure" he said

A little later Aqua got a surprise she liked. She, Ventus, and Terra came to see Terra's friend Jamie. Aqua's eyes fell on the tall black haired red eyed male at Jamie's left. Sebastian froze when he saw her; he didn't know how she'd react. While Jamie was off talking to Terra and Ventus she approached him. She smiled warmly at him asking "You're a noble?" he nodded. Aqua eyed him taking in his rare beauty. Sebastian saw her looking at him.

A week later the two were happily dating each other. Aqua took a liking to Ciel. Ciel really liked her. Sebastian was rather happy that he had a girl friend and a son. Claude and Grell were still going strong handling two boys both rather energetic. Jamie and William were enjoying the quite time together.

All three couples were very happy.


	14. Demon again

Ch. 14 Demon again

By now all three couples had declared their mates. Life should have been happy. However it wasn't. As it turns out William was not entirely free from his curse. Another stronger demon had taken hold of him. For a while it was quite, showing it's self through fatigue. William seemed to tire more and more easily. Then one day the demon sprang free harming Jamie in the process. Sophia was there to stop the demon.

"Sophia what the hell happened, this shouldn't have occurred. We beat the demon." Jamie cursed as Hextor tended to his lady's wounds. "Don't mind if I say this ml'lady but I reckon yous got another demon on your hands." Hextor said in a southern drawl. He had just finished a contract that had taken him to the deep south of the USA. Jamie winched as Hextor pulled the embedded claw out of her shoulder. He said "Now Miss Jamie yous need to let that shoulder a heal now or it goanna get mighty nasty if you don't." Jamie said "Hextor thank-you very much." Hextor blushed and said "Aw sucks miss Jamie I'm just doin my job, that what you done hired me for in the first place. Being the in house doctor." Sophia looked at Jamie and said "How can you understand what he's saying?" Jamie smiled and said "He's always been a southern demon. Mother beat him for slipping in to his drawl. So I told him take some time off to fetch a soul from the soul where he was from and pick his drawl back up. I understand is difficult to understand at first but it dose add some flavor around here." "Miss Jamie is right Miss Sophia. I might be hard to get reckon on at first but once yous get it you understand it alright." Hextor said

Hanna had just walked in when Hextor just finished talking. She said "Hextor is that you brother?" Hextor smiled and said "You reckon so sissy." Hanna smiled and asked Jamie "How are you feeling mistress?" Jamie sighed "Not to good…what could have happened to cause this?" Sophia sighed and said "It's highly possible that the original demon left a part of himself that then manifested within William." Jamie shook her head. In walked Jamie's close friend and Sebastian's adopted brother Dante.

"Jamie, old friend how are you?" Dante said in his typical punk tone. Jamie looked up glad to see the devil hunter. "Let me guess Seb called you in huh?" Dante smiled and said "He cashed in on a favor I owe him. Besides I am willing when there is a pretty lady involved…four I might add." Jamie stopped him there saying "Dante listen, Aqua and I are taken, Sophia is very persnickety, and well you'll have to go through Hextor to get to Hanna." Dante bowed and said "Still my father has always taught my brother and I, and Bass too that you're never to turn down helping a lady, even if she doesn't want you in that way." Jamie nodded in understanding.


End file.
